


up at night

by Hyuckle



Series: babies jenle [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chenle the twig, M/M, No Smut, Or unless ?, Sad, Sad Ending, We love that twig tho, but also happy ending, hahahaha, jeno and his big arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuckle/pseuds/Hyuckle
Summary: Jeno is the reason chenle is up at night ,,,





	up at night

**Author's Note:**

> a series? Gasp- yeah I’m getting there. enjoy this :) thank you :))

“I dance across the parking so nervous but I laugh it off” 

what felt like hours it was only three hours. chenle was finally off his shift from the cafe. he says goodbye and walk back home in the cold night air. 

as he walks he checks his phone notifications. looking for a message from him. but nothing. he hopes he even prays that his ex boyfriend jeno will text back. but nothing. 

his best friend jisung tells him he’s dumb for waiting. Renjun jeno’s best friend tells him just play the waiting game. 

Jeno and chenle have a history. they been together since middle school. as high school step into their lives. nothing was the same. their once cute relationship turned into arguments left and right.

they were on and off for like forever. that’s what their friends would say. Every time they broke up jeno was out with someone else and chenle was at home waiting for a call from him.

his friends tell him now. “jeno is probably hooking up with one of the girls from our school. that’s jeno for you” 

chenle doesn’t wanna believe it but he knows deep inside it’s true. chenle steps into his home knowing his parents are out and turns on the light then walks to his room. 

he lays down on his bed and sighs deeply. again no call and it’s the 3rd day he’s been waiting. he turns to his clock. “1am” chenle sighs again. 

“are you thinking of me too?” he mumbles then looks beside his bed and sees the picture frame. it had a picture of him and jeno in front of the sunset kissing. 

he smiles remembering that day. their college friend mark lee took it for his photography class and end up giving it to chenle after he was done with it. 

since that day he kept it on his bed side even when they broke up he knew they would always get back together.

but now he doesn’t know. he’s up at night thinking will his ex lover come back? or finally be out of his life for the better.

he closes his eyes for the first time in three nights and sleeps. 

the next day :: at school 

it’s finally Friday and chenle was ready to spend his weekend working all day. as he walk down the hallway on to his last class of the day. he sees jeno hovering over a girl. 

chenle sighs and holds in all the tears. then walks pass them walking into his last class. he sits down and puts his head down letting the tears finally fall. 

he feels a comforting hand on his shoulder knowing it’s hyuck’s hand. he can hear whispering. 

“it’s okay lele he’s a asshole for leaving you. you’ll be okay” hyuck’s soft like voice makes him feel more better then he closes his eyes letting the sleep take over him. 

a hour later he wakes up and sees his two friends talking he rubs his eyes and smiles to jisung

“Yay baby you’re awake!” Hyuck cheerfully says making chenle giggle 

“finally we thought you died” jisung mumbles making haechan hit him on the head 

chenle laughs at jisung’s dramatically fake crying 

“you good lele?” hyuck asks rubbing chenle’s head 

“yeah I’m better” as he said that he looks at the classroom open door and sees jeno looking around the room then his eyes land on chenle. 

chenle turns red then panics a little then quickly looking away. jeno walks over to the table making haechan and jisung looking up then scoffs 

“the fuck you want jeno?” jisung says rolling his eyes 

“not you. I’m here to talk to chenle” 

“boohoo bitch chenle doesn’t wanna talk to you” donghyuck says ignoring jeno’s sharp glare 

chenle looks up and sighs 

“fine we can talk” his two best friends gasps and give him the “are you serious” look 

chenle gets up ignoring his friends glares and grabs jeno hand dragging him out the classroom and to somewhere far from people 

they ended up at the cafe chenle works at. they got drinks and sat down. jeno sips his drink then looks at chenle. 

“what do you want to talk about jeno?” Chenle says in the most calm voice even tho he’s panicking in the inside. 

“about us” jeno says in a serious voice giving chenle more anxiety than he already had 

“what about us?” Chenle hums and plays with the straw from his drink. 

“I don’t want anymore us” as he said those words. chenle felt something break in his chest. it was his heart. 

he went deaf. his eyes started to ring and his vision blurred all he saw was jeno’s mouth move but he couldn’t hear what he said

he gets up making jeno face turns to worry. but before he can say something. he falls back and everything turns dark. 

chenle opens his eyes blinking at the bright light. he hears beeping and feels three figures next to him. first thing he sees is a piss off haechan 

“w-what happened” Chenle questions sitting up a little then looks around. it’s a hospital room. 

“chenle are you out of your mind?” haechan questions chenle looks at him confuse 

“you pass out from exhaustion” jisung says 

“be glad this bitch caught you before you cut open your head or something” haechan says and chenle looks down 

“Lele have you been working and not resting?” jeno asks chenle avoids his eyes and nods. 

“lele you need to rest more okay?” Jisung calmly says 

he left the hospital two days later. he lays on his bed and smiles. 

after that day he bump into a boy at the mall and let’s say he kind of already has a crush on him. his name is jaemin and jisung tells him that’s a sign that chenle needs to move on from jeno. 

since jeno told him he doesn’t wanna be together they decided to stay as friends. and for jaemin? chenle goes on dates with him and they’re getting somewhere. 

even tho jeno was what kept chenle up at night. it’s someone else now

that keeps chenle up at night •


End file.
